Almost Human
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Inuyasha. A half demon who is lucky enough to look like a human. His hair is black and his eyes are dark. The only things that set him apart from a normal human are his fangs, claws, strength, and wild nature. One day in a village, he meets Kagome, the village miko. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated M for some language/adult scenes/LEMONS - LOTS OF INUKAG FLUFF!


Summary:** Inuyasha. A half demon who is lucky enough to look like a human. His hair is black and his eyes are dark. The only things that set him apart from a normal human are his fangs, claws, strength, and wild nature. One day in a village, he meets Kagome, the village miko. She patches him up after a fight with a demon. He quickly falls for her, but Kagome is unsure. She can sense that he is a demon, but slowly, falls for the recovering hanyou. Inuyasha discovers that Kagome is the keeper of the Shikon No Tama-or Jewel of Four Souls- a powerful jewel that can make any wish come true. Inuyasha has wanted the jewel for years to become a full-fledged-demon. Will he betray the girl he loves, or will he ignore his long time wish and stay the way he is? And what about this guy saying "I can make you full demon, for a price..." What about this guy, Naraku? LOTS OF ****INUKAG ****FLUFF! **

Here I go again, stumbling through the woods on my human night, no moon in the sky, a demon following my trail. I was pretty much blind, my eyes not adjusting well in the dimness of early morning. I spotted a faint glow about a half a mile away and took off towards it. As I drew nearer to it, I could now tell it was a village, the sun rose into the sky. I stopped at the edge of the village and faced the demon. I looked at the sun and smiled as my transformation occurred. My fangs and glaws grew, and I felt a rush of power.

I growled at the demon coming closer. Villagers were standing a few feet behind me and whispering. Then the demon came flying out of the woods, landing in front of me. The villagers gasped.

"Someone go get Lady Kagome!" A villager yelled.

As soon as the words were spoken the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, a sweet, innocent face, and a long sleeved green kimono that stopped just above her knee, walked in front of the crowd.

"Everybody get back!" she commanded. Everyone obliged and backed far away. She ran towards the demon and he lunged at her. She dropped to her knees and slid to deflect him, but she was too slow. The demon grabbed her and threw her towards me. She slid to a stop and sprung to her feet.

"You're pretty tough, for a human girl, but I think you should let me take care of it, Kagome." She glared at me.

"That's Lady Kagome to you!" She looked towards the demon and then back at me.

"But I guess you could show me what you've got, uhhh...?" I guess she was going for my name.

"Inuyasha." I said with a smirk.

"_Inuyasha_..." she whispered, trying out the feel of saying it. She looked up and that's when I charged at the demon. Unsheathing my sword, I stood a short distance from the demon, sword ready for battle.

My sword is no ordinary sword, its a demon's fang, my father's to be exact, named Tetsusaiga. Normally it just looks like a rusty old katana, but when I'm in battle or protecting someone, it transforms into a large sword. There are multiple techniques, but so far I've only learned the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave.

The demon just laughed at me.

"**You cannot defeat me boy!If that miko can't get past me, nobody can!" **I scoffed at his words and charged.

"I'm tired of your voice!" I unleashed the wind sar ut he moved and sent one of his talons at me. I felt a pain in my stomach where the talon had impaled me.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running to my side.

"Are you ok?" I looked at her for a moment. Worry was evident on her face. I smirked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch! Thanks for worrying, though."

"I wasn't worry-" I put my finger to her lips.

"Uh huh, sure, now shush and let me kill this thing." I left her side and ran at the demon.

I sent another wave of Wind Scar and the demon was hit.

He was cut into bits and I heard the villagers cheer.

Kagome ran up to my side again.

"Hey..." She said. looking at the ground.

"What?" She looked p at me and I swore I could have died.

Everything about her made me want to kiss her right there.

_'Whoa kiss her?! I JUST met her! I barely know anything about her!' _I snapped out of my thoughts and caught the last of what she was saying.

"-healed and fed." She finished, waiting for an answer.

"Wait what?" She sighed.

"What I said was, Why don't I path that wound of yours and then you can leave once you're healed and fed." She looked at me.

"Yea sure." She smiled.

"Alright, follow me." I did as she asked and followed her to a semi- large hut on the edge of the village.

"This is where you live?" I asked as we walked inside,

"Mm-Hm. Being village miko does have its perks." She smiled to herself.

"So how old are you anyway, you look about 16." I studied her features for a moment, but stopped myself because my eyes were traveling down south.

"I'm 16." She said, leading me into a room on the side.

"Wow, 16 and the village miko?" I sat down on the futon in the corner of the room.

"Well My mentor Kaede passed away 2 months back, and my mother was killed in child birth. I never knew my father...and with no one else to take Kaede's place, I was chosen." Kagome explained to me, walking back with a small box filled with medical supplies.

"Take off your Haori." I looked at her, flustered.

"Wha- why?!" She laughed at my expression.

"To wrap your wounds, You pervert!"

"Oh. I knew that." I took off my haori and under roes and put them to the side of me.

Kagome stopped for a minute and I couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"You like what you see?" She snapped back into reality and then scowled.

"Shut up and let me dress your wounds."

* * *

I sat quietly while she wrapped a bandage around my stomach. Her hands were soft against my skin, and when she finished and pulled her hands away, I was almost sad.

"Get some rest Inuyasha, you'll need it." And with that, Kagome left the room.

I shrugged and stretched out on the futon.

Before I knew it I was asleep.

_~Intense Dream Time!~3rd person POV_

_"Inuyasha" Kagome moaned as he kissed her lips hungrily._

_"Mm Kagome... Ah-mm..." He was close to the edge and he knew she knew it._

_"Oh Inu-I'm gonna- OH INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out as she hit release._

_"Ka-Kagome! oh...mmm..." he fell to the side of her and picked himself up._

_He was now holding his body over hers._

_"Kagome...?" She opened her eyes and looked at him._

_She leaned up and kissed him._

_"I love you." He whispered. She smiled._

_"Love you too ." They kissed again._

* * *

Kagome POV

I awoke to a soft moaning in the room where Inuyasha was.

I got up to check on him and was shocked to see him sleeping soundly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mm Kagome... Ah-mm..." He moaned.

I froze. Did he just..._moan _my name in his dream

a few moments past before he spoke again.

"Kagome..." I looked at him, expecting him to be awake, He wasn't.

"Mm-hmm..?" I responded, wondering if he was messing with me.

"I love you..." He whispered.

I gasped loudly.

"That's it! Inuyasha! wake up!" I walked over to him and shook him.

"Huh Wha- Who the hell?" He looked at me and blushed.

"Oh umm... Hey Kagome..." I glared at him.

"No hey Kagome, You tell me what that was about!" He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? What was what about?" He really did look confused.

"You said you loved me! What the heck? We just met today!" I yelled

"I was having a weird dream ok! I talk in my sleep sometimes! Jeez!" I didn't care anymore, I was tired and wasn't in the mood for arguing with this bozo.

"Whatever. Go back to sleep."

"Fine whatever." He turned the other way and I left the room going back to my futon in the room next door.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

Hey Guys and Girls! Ok I know I haven't updated Savior of Mine or any of my other stories in a while, but I get distracted and write other things.

Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this starting at 7:00 and am now at the end? Well that's partly true... Some of it was prewritten in a notebook, just had to type it out...

Anyway... Review!

Bye!

~Me-Love~


End file.
